General Clan information
Within the Warriors universe, the cats live in a highly structured society that is firmly divided into four groups known as Clans. The living Clan cats are born into either ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, or WindClan, while deceased cats who were believers in the religious structure and generally followed the Warrior Code join together as StarClan. If they made mistakes but believed what they did was right, more likely than not they will join StarClan when they die.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 72 Cats that did not follow the warrior code do not join StarClan, but join a place called the Dark Forest. SkyClan was the fifth Clan, but they were forced to leave when their territory was destroyedRevealed in Firestar's Quest, page 54 (see below). BloodClan was not so much as Clan as a group of cats banded together for safety and strength in numbers. They had no belief in StarClan, did not follow the Warrior Code and had no formal system of trainingRevealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 137. The only named members were Scourge, Bone, Boulder, Jaggedtooth, Brick, and Barley's two brothers, Ice,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 139 and Snake. The Clans RiverClan RiverClan is known for their skill at swimming. RiverClan cats are also known for their unique skill at scooping fish from the river.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 40 The very first leader was River.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 4-6 At the beginning of the Original Series, RiverClan is led by Crookedstar.Revealed in Into the Wild, page 161 RiverClan is currently led by MistystarRevealed in Fading Echoes, page 30 with Reedwhisker as deputy,Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 38 but it was previously led by Leopardstar, whose deputy was Mistyfoot. Unlike other clans Riverclan is fine with eating salmon,trout,and other fish that are in the river. ShadowClan ShadowClan, the source of many of the darker cats seen in the series, is sometimes referred to as the "dark heart of the forest." ShadowClan cats are known for their ability to walk quietly and avoid detection. They're also known for their willingness to eat frogs, toads, lizards, rats, and crowfood- foods most Clan cats turn their noses up at.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 55 Their first leader was Shadow. At the beginning of the series, ShadowClan was led by Brokenstar, though it is currently led by Blackstar,Revealed in the allegiances of Fading Echoes with Rowanclaw as deputy.Revealed in Battles of the Clans, page 23 ThunderClan ThunderClan is heavily featured in the books, being the Clan of origin for many of the protagonists of the series. ThunderClan cats are known for their skill at stalking prey through forest and undergrowth.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 9 The very first leader was Thunder. ThunderClan was led by Bluestar in the beginning of the series,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 31 and is currently led by Firestar, with Brambleclaw as deputy.Squirrels, birds, mice, and other small forest animals are hunted by ThunderClan. WindClan WindClan, who lived closest to the Moonstone,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 27 are cats well versed in Twoleg culture (due to the farm they lived so close to). WindClan Cats are known for their swift paws, that lend ease to catching prey such as rabbits on the open moors of their territory. Their very first leader was Wind. WindClan's leader in the beginning of the series was Tallstar,Revealed in Into the Wild, page 162 and is currently led by Onestar with Ashfoot as his deputy. SkyClan SkyClan was the fifth Clan of the Forest, and they were introduced in Firestar's Quest. They had to leave the Forest a long time ago, when their territory was destroyed, and severed their ties with the other Clans. They were known for their ability to jump considerable heights and they have hard gray pads that help them walk long distances on rough surfaces.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 207 Their first leader was Sky.Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 2 SkyClan is currently led by Leafstar;Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 499 her deputy is Sharpclaw.Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 501 BloodClan BloodClan is an unofficial Clan. Its only known members are Ice, Snake, Bone, Jaggedtooth, and Brick. Snipe, Barley, and Violet were known members but left BloodClan. Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 138 The Clan laws differ compared to the offical Clans. They do not believe in StarClan. BloodClan does not care for the sick, weak, or elderly and instead throws them out on the borders and makes them fend for themselves. They eat anything they find. There is no current leader, as the Clan is no more.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 137 Clan Hierarchy Leader A Clan leader is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage an entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. It is assumed that if the leader is a she-cat, she is not allowed to have a mate or kits, though there has been nothing in any of the series, guidebooks, or special edition books to confirm this and that forbids them from having a mate and kits. Leaders are normally granted nine lives and a new name with the ending '-star' (e.g. Firestar, Bluestar) in a ceremony where nine StarClan cats come to them in a dream at the Moonstone/Moonpool.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 103 However, a leader may not receive all nine lives if the previous leader of his or her Clan is still alive; in this instance, a leader will have a life taken off the original total of nine for every life the previous leader still possesses.Revealed by Sunstar in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 496 Sometimes StarClan will not accept a leader, if this happens then the Clan is usually thrown into turmoil. Deputy The deputy is the second-in-command to the leader, and may be considered an apprentice to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the leader's place in situations where the leader is unable to fulfill their duties.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 107 To become a deputy, a cat must have trained at least one apprentice. However, in the New Prophecy series, Brambleclaw became deputy of ThunderClan with the promise to train an apprentice (Berrynose).Revealed in Sunset, page 258 Upon the leader's death, they become the leader and go to the Moonstone/Moonpool so StarClan can grant them nine lives. Deputies may also retire and give up their place as deputy if they wish (for example, Tawnyspots). Medicine Cat The medicine cat serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 130-131 In addition to their responsibilities to their Clan, they have responsibility to one another and StarClan. They carry out their responsibilities to StarClan once every half-moon, meeting together to discuss matters privately and share dreams with StarClan.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 92 Clan leaders often rely on them to carry messages from StarClan, as medicine cats have a link no other cat has to the dead.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, pages 130-132 As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, interpret omen and prophecy, and generally serve the Clan as a conduit between the earthly cats and their ghostly counterparts. As a medicine cat, they are not allowed to have a mate or kits,Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 131 but this rule has been broken by certain medicine cats. Medicine Cat Apprentice A medicine cat apprentice is the cat that is being trained to follow in the pawsteps of the medicine cat. They learn healing and spiritual lore from the medicine cat. Medicine cat apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visit to the Moonstone/Moonpool every half-moon to receive dreams from StarClan. Frequently, a medicine cat apprentice who has full training will be given an warrior name ('-paw' replaced with another ending); however, medicine cat apprentices remain apprentices even when fully trained so long as the current medicine cat is still practicing the arts. At the time the old medicine cat either dies or steps down, the medicine cat apprentice becomes a full medicine cat, somewhat like the leader/deputy relationship. If the apprentice becomes the full medicine cat then he/she can have an apprentice of there own. Warrior A warrior is a cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of a Clan, and provide that Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fed.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 110 Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of twelve moons. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to 'uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their life.'Such as in Into the Wild, page 301 Warrior dens are very often near the front of the Clan, where they can protect the rest of their Clan from attacks. There are also senior warriors, older, respected warriors, mentioned to have a good bond with the Clan's leader. Queen A queen is a she-cat with or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens stay in the nursery after they have kits (e.g. Daisy, Goldenflower, and Ferncloud). They are thought to do this because they feel they can help the nursing queens.Revealed in Fading Echoes, page 27 Some queens, such as Daisy, do not feel suited for Clan life aside from helping the other queens. They most often help other queens when no milk is available, or when the mother is ill/dead. Kits are protected from attacks and the nursery is often situated at the back of the camp, away from the entrance.Such as in Secrets of the Clans, page 62 Elder An elder is a retired warrior, deputy, queen,medicine cat,or leader who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their duties.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 115 They are responsible for taking the body of a dead cat out to be buried.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 116 Some cats don't become an elder only because of old age; if there is ever a condition which prevents the cat from fulfilling their duties to their Clan, it usually leads to the cat's decision of retiring (e.g. Longtail; he became blind at a young age and retired to the elders' den). Apprentice An apprentice is a cat in training to become a warrior. Their names end in the word '-paw' (e.g. Tawnypaw, Bramblepaw, Firepaw etc). Most usually are at or over the age of six moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and most days are taken out battle training or hunting. They are also given the task of cleaning out bedding.Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 108 Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits, likely because of their young age or not to interrupt their training. Kit A kit is a cat who has not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in '-kit' (e.g. Dovekit, Lionkit, Blossomkit). Most often, they are under the age of six moons. They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. See Also For more details on the Clans, see: *Clan Terminology *The Warrior Code *Clan Life For more details on the individual territories and cats, see: *ThunderClan *ShadowClan *RiverClan *WindClan *SkyClan *BloodClan For more details on the religious beliefs of the Clan cats, see: *StarClan References and Citations Category:Reference